


dream chance

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Drama
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the quiz show 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Like a puppet without strings, he acts by the will of another.





	dream chance

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

_“From today, you will be MC Kamiyama.”_

Kamiyama stares at his reflection in the mirror, examining his face before focusing on his eyes. He wonders what kind of person he was – was he gentle? Was he a dick like he is now? That is, how Honma-san makes him behave now?

Just thinking about Honma-san gives him a chill. There’s something about that guy that strikes a nerve with Kamiyama, but he doesn’t quite know what it is. He doesn’t know a lot to begin with, and Honma-san is the only one who visits him. Even if the man is a little strange, there’s a feeling of familiarity and trust every time Kamiyama looks at him.

After two years, Kamiyama’s gotten used to the emptiness – the institution, the acting, and the cold white solitude that surrounds him every day. When he’s hosting, he becomes someone else, someone Honma-san wants him to be. Like a puppet without strings, he acts by the will of another.

The chill continues up the back of Kamiyama’s neck just as footsteps approach his door. It’s not fear, exactly, that announces Honma-san’s presence, more like an anxious excitement. Kamiyama imagines it could be compared to a dog upon its master’s return.

“Kamiyama,” Honma-san greets him, his low, even voice curling inside Kamiyama’s ears and seeping into his brain. “Have you remembered?”

Frowning, Kamiyama shakes his head and cringes. Honma-san is stepping towards him, right into his personal space and Kamiyama reluctantly meets his eyes. “I keep seeing a girl on a beach,” he admits, his head searing with pain at the recollection. “I don’t understand –”

Something flashes in Honma-san’s eyes, but he doesn’t react otherwise. Instead, he lifts a soft hand to Kamiyama’s face, smirking when Kamiyama jumps at the touch. “You’re pitiful, you know that?”

Kamiyama just purses his lips, bracing himself as Honma-san grabs for his collar. The other man has never hit him, but that doesn’t mean he won’t start. Whatever Honma-san wants him to remember, it’s important enough to bring out his crazy. It’s ironic that _he’s_ the one in the hospital while Honma-san clearly needs his head examined.

“You’re so helpless, I can’t -” Honma-san stops short, so close that they’re breathing the same air, and Kamiyama swallows hard. “I can’t.”

Then Kamiyama’s breath is stolen as Honma-san’s lips press against his, crushing and unapologetic and it takes Kamiyama a second to realize what’s happening. His hands lift to Honma-san’s shoulders but he’s too weak, too lost and too easy to coerce as a hot tongue forces its way into his mouth and his fingers clutch onto Honma-san’s shirt for something to hold onto.

The mattress bounces him right back as Honma-san throws him down onto it, and Kamiyama’s just glad it’s not the floor. His body molds to Honma-san’s and a deep groan sounds as Honma-san rocks down against him, pulling a moan from Kamiyama’s throat and now Honma-san’s smirking into their kiss.

Fingers tug at his waistband and Kamiyama’s brain seems to wake up, his hands grabbing onto Honma-san’s wrist to stop him. He’s slapped away instead, whining into Honma-san’s mouth that kisses him harder as his pants and underwear are yanked down and he’s left bare from the waist down.

Abruptly Honma-san pulls away, looking down at Kamiyama with hooded eyes and kiss-swollen lips and all of Kamiyama’s apprehension seems to just seep out through his pores. He chokes on his air when Honma-san touches him, finding him completely hard and desperately pushing up for more, and Honma-san smirks at him again before descending upon his mouth.

His kiss is distracting enough that Kamiyama doesn’t notice when Honma-san’s hands disappear, the rough material of his pants rubbing against Kamiyama’s cock more than enough friction, but then a wet finger is inching up the back of his thigh and Kamiyama makes a strained noise as it gets closer to somewhere Kamiyama never knew he wanted to be touched.

“Relax,” Honma-san whispers, his tone more urgent than comforting, and Kamiyama squirms as the finger pushes inside him. “Stop moving, you’re making it worse.”

Kamiyama pauses, biting his lip as he gives in and tosses his head back and squeezes his eyes shut to block out the shame. He jumps when he feels Honma-san’s lips on his neck, but his next involuntary action is more pleasant as it starts to feel _good_. An embarrassing whimper escapes from his lips and Honma-san chuckles against his throat, stretching him faster and grazing a spot inside him that has him clawing at the sheets.

“That’s it.” Honma-san leans up on his knees as he uses his free hand to roll on a condom and smear more of the lube on his length. “Oh, this is going to be so good.”

Kamiyama just watches him as he pushes up his legs and positions himself between them, the head of Honma-san’s cock gravitating right where it’s supposed to and Kamiyama’s eyes grow in size. Honma-san just grins psychotically, grunting as he slides in. It’s straining and burning and so, so full, and Kamiyama’s body automatically rocks up to meet him as he starts thrusting without an adjustment period.

“Ah, fuck, Satoru,” Homna-san gasps, and something in Kamiyama’s mind perks. _Satoru_. “I’ve always wanted to do this to you.”

“Always,” Kamiyama repeats in a mumble, which instantly becomes a moan as Honma-san quickens his pace and hits that spot inside him.

“I knew you’d like it,” Honma-san goes on, followed by a sinister laugh mixed with a harsh breath. “Get yourself off, I want to feel you come.”

Heat floods Kamiyama’s face as he slowly reaches between them, shakily taking his cock in hand and giving it a firm stroke. He’s still rock hard, clearly turned on by the rough treatment, and he jerks himself as fast as he can, hand flying up and down his cock.

His breath dies in his throat, words incapable of forming, but his moans get louder and they’re joined by Honma-san’s own noises as orgasm courses through Kamiyama’s body that clamps down around Honma-san. He’s very aware of Honma-san inside him, moving in and out and thrusting so deeply that the bed is shaking, and finally Kamiyama feels an unprecedented throbbing inside him and Honma-san falls still.

Kamiyama expects the other man to collapse on top of him, but he gets to his feet and adjusts his clothes as he disposes of the condom. All Kamiyama can do is look at him, breathless and confused, his heart pounding in his ears as he lowers his legs and rolls over onto his side, curling up in the fetal position.

He’s even more lost when Honma-san shoots him a glare that’s almost wounded, like the situation were reversed, and Kamiyama hugs himself tighter as he once again succumbs to his empty mind. Honma-san rarely explains anything, just barks orders and Kamiyama’s gotten used to being left in the dark. Except this time.

“I would think you’d at least remember me,” Honma-san mutters, and Kamiyama feels a pang of guilt as Honma-san turns on his heel and walks straight out the door, whose clangs echo in Kamiyama’s head for a long time.


End file.
